Haruka's closet
by princedarienofthewhitemoon
Summary: a short fic, kind of a follow up to "to hold back the shadows" (#2 in series)


Hello readers... about two weeks ago I wrote a fic called "to hold back the shadows". It was always meant to be a stand alone fic, but I ended up not being able to leave well enough alone, so I started a new project. Im going to try and write a fic every day based on things that happen during my day.  
  
This fic was inspired by an argument I had with my roommate over weather we should wear winter weight uniforms, or summer weight.   
  
Haruka's closet  
  
Haruka grit her teeth before opening her closet. She knew exactly what awaited her... a choice. Should she dress in her everyday, boyish attire -not to shabby in and of itself-, should she pull out the tux... or just bite the bullet and wear one of her few dresses?   
  
It really depended on how she was viewing this evening's dinner. If she and Michiru were just going out to get a bite as part of their normal socializing, then it was the everyday cloths. If it was a date, then either the dress or the tux. Therein lay the problem.   
  
Wearing either would send a mixed message. The dress would say 'Well, I take this pretty seriously, but if someone mistakes us for a couple of friends rather than a couple, then that's what happens." On the other hand, the tux would say, "Yes, this is a serious evening out. But I'm afraid of people thinking bad things about us, so I'm pretending to be a boy."  
  
'Ok Haruka...work this out logically...'  
  
'Suppose I wear some more everyday cloths. My mother wont think anything's up, nobody can say anything, and I'll be the most comfortable. But what if Michiru is expecting a fancier night out than I'm thinking? She might be hurt if she thinks I just don't care...'  
  
'This all falls back to the date/not date question. But... it has to be a date. Michiru and I have been friends for a while now. If she just wanted a bit out, she would have said so. But she specifically asked me out to dinner. So, definitely either the tuxedo or the dress.'  
  
'Now, the dress. I'll probably be miserable all night. Michiru will know that I'm taking this seriously, but she might act differently around me in a dress...she's never seen me wear anything that feminine before. My mother wont think anything's up, so getting out of here wont be a problem... but what if we get to the restaurant an Michiru starts getting... affectionate? People might get wierded out...I don't know if I could deal with that.'  
  
'The tuxedo. If I wear that, my mother will definitely have something to say to me. I've never worn one -that she knows-. In fact, they don't even know I bought it. But once I get past my mother, everything should be smooth. Nobody can really tell I'm not a boy when I'm wearing it, and Michiru can get as cuddly as she wants, with no one the wiser. It's a perfect plan! ...except, what if Michiru decides that I'm trying to hide, and gets disappointed?'  
  
Haruka was ready to hit herself in the head with a rock by now. She'd never had this many problems just getting dressed. But this was different.  
  
'Wait a minute... is it?' Cold reality cut through Haruka's confused ramble about dresses and tuxedo's. 'What if this isn't what I'm thinking? Maybe Michiru is just asking me out for a bit of dinner because she wants some company...'  
  
"Haruka! Someone here for you!" her mother's voice sounded at her bedroom door, nearly scaring Haruka into a heart attack.  
  
An idea bloomed. Cracking her door open a bit, Haruka asked her mother  
  
"Um... would you mind telling me what she's wearing"  
  
Haruka's mother looked completely baffled.  
  
"Well, she's wearing a blue dress. Why?"  
  
"Thanks mom!" Haruka replied as she closed the door behind herself.  
  
  
  
  
A few moments later it was all worth it. The way Michiru's eyes lit up when she walked out of her room wearing her brand new tuxedo was worth every penny she had spent on it.   
  
Thankfully for her peace of mind, she didn't see the look on her mother's face as she took Michiru's hand as they walked out the door.   
  
"You would never believe," Michiru said as the left the door, "How much trouble I had picking out this dress."  
  
Haruka just smiled.   
  
The end  
25Nov01 -11:47a.m.  
  
There might be a sequel, maybe not. We'll see...anyway, review please. Remember, I respond to every email. 


End file.
